parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Asian Animals, Inc.
NatureRules1's movie spoof of Disney and Pixar's Monsters, Inc. Cast * Sulley - Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) * Mike - Chital (Axis axis) * Boo - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls saga) * Randall - Dhole (Cuon alpinus) * Mr. Waternoose - Tiger (Panthera tigris) * Celia Mae - Chital (Axis axis) * Roz - Golden Jackal (Canis aureus) * Needleman and Smitty - Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) and Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) * Fungus - Desert Monitor (Varanus griseus) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) * Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * Ms. Flint - Markhor (Capra falconeri) * Pupils - Gee's Golden Langur (Trachypithecus geei), Black Stork (Ciconia nigra), and Rhinoceros Ratsnake (Rhynchophis boulengeri) * Jerry - Indian Hare (Lepus nigricollis) * George Sanderson - Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Charlie - Indian Grey Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsii) * Bob Peterson - Black Leopard (Panthera pardus) * Frank - Black Kite (Milvus migrans) * Harley P. Gerson - Visayan Warty Pig (Sus cebifrons) * Harley's Assistant - Visayan Spotted Deer (Rusa alfredi) * Harry "Bud" Luckey - King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) * Luckey's Assistant - ??? * Joe "J.J." Ranft - Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) * Ranft's Assistant - Indian Python (Python molurus) * Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Wild Yak (Bos mutus) * Marge - Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) * Peter "Claws" Ward - Asiatic Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) * Chuck - Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) * Ricky Plesuski - Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) * Ricky's Assistant - Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) * Rivera - Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) * Betty - Philippine Pangolin (Manis culionensis) * Spike Jones - Malayan Porcupine (Hystrix brachyura) * Waxford - ??? * Ted Pauley - Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Ted's Assistant - ??? * The CDA - Asian Lions (Panthers leo persica) * Chalooby - Dung Beetle * Sushi Chef - Emerald Tree Monitor (Varanus prasinus) * Sushi Monster - Flat-Headed Cat (Prionailurus planiceps) * Monster Couple from Harryhausen's - Blackbucks (Antilope cervicapra) * Trash Monster - Greylag Goose (Anser anser) * Tony - Hoopoe (Upupa epops) * Blobby - Indian Muntjac (Muntiacus muntjak) * Trailer Folk - ??? * TV News Reporter - King Eider (Somateria spectabilis) * Interviewees - Lesser Flamingo (Phoeniconaias minor) * Dr. Frasenberger - Mountain Hare (Lepus timidus) * Teacher - ??? * Children - ??? * A Kid that Mike Entertained - Mac Foster (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Cast Gallery Indian_elephant_bull.jpg|Asian Elephant as Sulley Axis axis.jpg|Male Chital Deer as Mike Blossom.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls).jpg|Bubbles Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls).jpg|and Buttercup as Boo 5619119 orig.jpg|Dhole as Randall TigerImage.jpg|Tiger as Mr. Waternoose P925114828-3.jpg|Female Chital Deer as Celia Mae Golden jackal small.jpg|Golden Jackal as Roz Caeg tomsmith.jpg|Cattle Egret as Needleman Indian Water Buffalo Bubalus arnee by Dr Raju Kasambe IMG 0347 (11) (cropped).jpg|Wild Water Buffalo as Smitty Monitor, Desert.jpg|Desert Monitor as Fungus Bornean orangutan 2.jpg|Bornean Orangutan as Yeti (Abominable Snowman) Giant-panda-shutterstock 86500690.jpg|Giant Panda as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile Female-Tadjik-markhor-standing-on-rock.jpg|Markhor as Ms. Flint Golden langur.jpg|Gee's Golden Langur, A Black Stork.jpg|Black Stork, TdAghuw.jpg|and Rhinoceros Ratsnake as Pupils Category:NatureRules1 Category:Monsters, inc. movies Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs